


Coming Clean

by Thesseli



Category: Warcraft (Manga), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Koltarian, M/M, Prequel to 'A Gift of Winter Veil', References to the 'Death Knight' manga, Stoutheart Keep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesseli/pseuds/Thesseli
Summary: Telling his sister he was a death knight was nothing compared to what Thassarian has to tell her now.





	

Now that his beloved Koltira was back, safe and sound, Thassarian knew it was only a matter of time before he had to tell his only living relative about their relationship. 

Thassarian wasn’t looking forward to it. It ranked up there with telling his sister he was a death knight – which had gone surprisingly well, now that he thought back on it. It had helped that Leryssa had learned what he was when he’d rescued her from Prince Valanar. But oh, this was going to be worse. Much worse. Becoming a death knight wasn’t by choice…but his relationship with Koltira was. Lordaeron had never been the most forward-thinking or progressive kingdom on Azeroth, and he could feel the dread in the pit of his stomach even now. But he knew he had to tell her. Even though they spent most of their time on the Acherus, there were still many occasions when the Ebon Knights passed through the territory of others, and it wouldn’t do for his sister to drop by for an unannounced visit only to walk in on a half-naked elf in his kitchen. 

So now, with a few shots of brandy in him (well, actually a third of a bottle, since death knights required much more alcohol than the living to feel its effects), Thassarian steeled himself for what would likely be the most difficult conversation of his life. 

“What’s wrong, Thass?” Leryssa asked. “You’ve been jumpy since I walked in. That’s not like you at all.” She rested a hand on his. “You know you can tell me anything. You’re my brother, and I love you.” 

Thassarian sighed and poured some of the brandy into a second glass, pushing it towards her, and then topped off his own. “I love you too. But there’s something I need to tell you, and…it’s not going to be easy.” 

She smiled. “It’s got to be easier than when I found out you were a death knight. But even then, I wish you would have just come to me when you were first freed from the Lich King’s influence, rather than making me hunt you down. I was so happy to have you back, and I still am. There’s nothing you can say that will make me think any less of you.” She squeezed his hand. “Now go ahead. Tell me whatever deep dark secret you have, and I promise you it won’t be nearly as bad as you think it will.” 

Thassarian drained his glass in a single gulp. “I, er…I have become involved with someone. Romantically.” 

She brightened immediately. “Thass, that’s wonderful! Why on Azeroth have you been keeping this to yourself?” 

“Because of who I’m involved with,” he replied, wishing this wasn’t so difficult. “It’s someone from the Ebon Blade.” 

“Well, that sounds wonderful too, I don’t know what you were so worried about.” 

“It’s an elf.” 

“Thass, if you think I’d be prejudiced against a relationship between a human and a non-human, you’ve obviously been away from home too long. There are lots of people with partners of different races these days.” 

“There’s more,” he stated, pouring himself another glass of brandy. 

She leaned back in her chair, sipping her own drink. “And?” 

“It’s not just an elf, it’s a blood elf.” 

There were many citizens of the Alliance who would disapprove of such an interfactional relationship, but apparently Leryssa wasn’t one of them. “And?” she prompted again, sensing there was still more her brother hadn’t told her. 

He took another deep drink from his glass, gathering his courage. “It’s a male blood elf,” he finally blurted out. 

She regarded him evenly. “And?” 

Thassarian blinked. “That’s it. He’s a male blood elf. I’m involved with a male blood elf; I’m in love with another man.” He just looked at her then, taking in her complete lack of shock and disbelief. “Aren’t you surprised?” he asked. 

“Not in the least.” She grinned. “Did you really think I didn’t know you preferred men?” 

“But…” He didn’t know what to say. “I thought I hid it so well.” 

“Thass,” she said, patting his hand again. “You could see it from Outland. Without a telescope.” 

“What?!?” 

She was still smiling. “Don’t you remember that breakfast we shared before you left for Northrend? When William dropped by, trying to mooch a biscuit for himself?” 

He smiled back. “I do. I remember your very poor attempt to give me advice about marriage, which – given your track record of scaring away every eligible bachelor in the kingdom – I felt would be best to ignore.” 

She smirked. “Ha ha. What I *mean* is, when I said you would never find a good woman with your attitude…did you not notice the emphasis I put on ‘woman’?” she asked pointedly. Then she stood up, and came over to give him a hug. “It doesn’t matter who you want to be with, Thass. You’re my brother and I love you, I always will, and I want you to be happy.” 

Thassarian embraced her as well. “Thank you, Leryssa. You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that.”

She pulled back, her eyes twinkling. “So…who is he? What’s his name? When do I get to meet him?” 

The death knight smiled again. Even with the fight against the Legion and the trouble with the Horde, he finally felt like maybe, just maybe, everything was going to be all right.


End file.
